


Surprises

by celestialskies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gays on Ice, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskies/pseuds/celestialskies
Summary: "He never fails to surprise me.Ever since I first saw his skating, it's been an unending chain of surprises.So now, it's my turn to surprise him."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at some Victuuri fluff to celebrate our little Katsudon's birthday (please forgive any mistakes, im writing this on my phone)

"Victor?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go to the rink?" Katsuki Yuuri asked, shuffling slightly to look at his boyfriend.

"Well sure, I don't see why not," Victor replied.

"Great! I just want to grab something from my room!" Yuuri said, dashing off.

* * *

20 minutes later, they were walking along the bridge towards Hasetsu Ice Castle, hand in hand. Victor looked down to smile at his boyfriend, and Yuuri grinned and pulled him close, tugging on the collar of Victor's coat to kiss him softly. He felt the other man smile against his lips, arms snaking around his waist.

But mere seconds later, the golden moment was broken, by a voice Yuuri had never heard before saying,  
"Don't look sweetie, just ignore the horrible men."

He pulled back from his boyfriend and looked round, only to see a woman covering her child's eyes with one hand and trying to steer him away with the other. Glancing back at Victor, Yuuri felt his chest fill with anger as the older man's face crumpled and tears threaten to spill over.

He pulled his boyfriend close again, kissing him fiercely, doing everything he could to send a strong "screw you, we're happy," to the woman.

When he pulled away, the woman had left, and Victor looked slightly shocked.  
"Th-thank you," he whispered. "No-one's ever done anything like that for me."

Yuuri took his hands, standing on tiptoe to rest their foreheads together.

"Then it's about damn time."

"My parents kicked, me out, you know. For being gay," Victor said softly, not making eye contact.

"They didn't!"

"Mm, unfortunately. I was 20 years old, finally completely comfortable with my sexuality, and I came out to them one Christmas. They told me to get out of their house, and not bother coming back. I haven't seen them since."

"That's horrible," Yuuri whispered. He felt guilty for not knowing this about his boyfriend - they'd been together three years now, and he'd never stopped to ask why he never mentioned his parents. Victor nodded. 

"I still miss them sometimes, but if they couldn't love me for who I am, it's they're loss."

"Alright, that settles it."  
"Huh?"

Yuuri let go of one hand and began pulling him along the bridge with the other.  
"Come on, we have to get to the rink. I wasn't sure about it beforehand, but now I know."  
"Know what?" Victor frowned.  
"Just - oh, come on, I want to ask you something, at the rink."

* * *

15 minutes later, they were walking out onto the ice, holding hands again. Yuuri placed the CD player on the wall, and next to it he put his video camera. He pressed record, pressed play on the CD player, and his signature piece began to play.  
"Yuri On Ice, huh?" Victor smiled. They began to skate, movements perfectly synchronised, somehow being able to tell what the other do just before they did it.

Yuuri had almost never felt more content than he did in this moment - gliding effortlessly across the ice with Victor by his side.

As the music drew to a close, he prepared himself for a quadruple flip. Victor's signature move.

 _After all,_  he thought, glancing at the older man.  _This song wasn't supposed to just describe my skating career. It's a love story, too. And my love story ends with Victor._

As soon as the song ended, Yuuri grabbed hold of Victor's wrist.

"Stay here a moment," he said, and Victor frowned.

Skating over to the CD player, he turned the volume down slightly and pressed play again. This time a different song came on: Stay By My Side, from the program that Yuuri had copied three years ago.

He made his way back to Victor, but this time he was holding a small black box in his left hand.

"Yuuri, what are you . . ." The other skater tried to ask, but he was quickly hushed.

"Just let me say this one thing, okay?" Yuuri took a deep breath. He'd been preparing and planning for this for a couple of weeks, and he was determined that nothing would go wrong.

"Victor. You never fail to surprise me. Ever since I first saw your skating, it's been an unending chain of surprises. So now, it's my turn to surprise you. So," and here, he got down on one knee, opening the box in his hand and holding it out.

"Victor Nikiforov. Will you marry me?"

The rink was silent for around three seconds, during which Victor covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes watered, and Yuuri was pretty sure he began to sweat slightly.

"Y-Yuuri," Victor whispered. "You - I - marry - ring - I . . .  _да._ What sort of question is that?  __Of _course_ I will, I'd marry you a thousand times if I could."

Yuuri's face split into a grin and he jumped up, wrapping his arms around the russian and holding him close, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

He pulled back and Victor tilted his chin up gently to press a soft, loving kiss to his lips.

He took the ring out of the box - a gold band with a single diamond set in the middle - and Victor held out his hand for Yuuri to slip it on his ring finger. He kissed his boyfriend - no, his _fiancé,_ once again, resting their foreheads together, still grinning.

"я люблю тебя," Victor murmured.

" 僕 もあなたを愛してます," Yuuri whispered back. And he'd never felt so sure of anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go, there was my slightly crappy attempt at fluff. Did this suck? Idk, maybe, it's past midnight and im tired.  
> Oh yeah, here's what the russian and japanese bits mean (according to google translate):  
> да - yes  
> я люблю тебя - I love you  
> 僕 もあなたを愛してます - I love you too  
> If there were any stupid mistakes, please point them out in the comments.


End file.
